


MCYT Oneshots (Angst+Fluff)

by camX



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dad Philza, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, No Smut, One Shot, Other, Phyco Wilbur, Quackity and Tommy are underrated, Tommyinnit is secretly deppresed, hugs are needed, im bad at tagging, possible trigger warning, strictly platonic, trans au’s sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camX/pseuds/camX
Summary: Bunch of oneshots for different members of Dream SMP + Phil. Send requests if you want me to write something. Except a lot of Tommy angst- like A LOT of Tommy angst as I have problems and need to vent them somewhere
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Luke | Punz & Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 111
Kudos: 546





	1. Send Requests

**Author's Note:**

> send requests pls

Send requests :D


	2. Trans!Tommy [Big Bro Wilbur]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has been binding for 29 hours and he jokes about it to Tubbo, Tubbo then brings Wilbur into the call and Wilbur goes big brother mode on Tommy.
> 
> (Tell me if Tommy is uncomfortable with stuff like this&give a clip of him saying so and I’ll take this down immediately)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Self harm??? I don’t know if binding for too long counts as self harm, but uhh if binding is a trigger then skip right on past this chapter please! Be safe when reading stuff triggering :]
> 
> Also first time making anything on ao3, so please be kind

Tommy sat on his bed while on a silent discord call with Tubbo scrolling through reddit on his phone. Somehow- despite him literally only ever looking at minecraft stuff on there- LGBT+ stuff started to pop up on his feed. He came across an image that read:

“To all the trans kids out there: Bind safely!! 6-8 hours max, I see you >:( TAKE CARE OF YOUR RIBS!”

The blonde boy scoffed, a joke popping up in his head. “Pfft..” He mumbled, wanting to get the others attention without being annoying. Tommy was a lot less “annoying” off camera.

“Hm?” Tubbo hummed quietly. The brunettes attention has indeed been gained. “I just came across a post on redit saying to bind safely- like for 6-8 hours. Didn’t know reddit could read minds- fuck off reddit let me bind for 29 hours at a time!” Tommy said before then laughing at his own joke (as he usually does).

Tubbo also laughed lightly, before stopping and going quiet for a second. “Wait.. have you actually been binding that long?” The bee obsessed kid asked. You could hear his voice go from tired to concerned even through the lag of discord vc’s. “Indeed I am, trying to beat my world record.” Tommy answered back sarcasm covering his voice.

“Dude.. that’s like- horrible for your ribs.” Toby responded lowkey worried at this point. “So?” It was silent for a moment before the blonde sighed. “I’ll take it off when I start to hurt, relax Tubbo.” 

So the brunette relaxed, or at least as much as he could- it was Tommy, he always worried about him. After a bit more of now comfortable silence they both decided to try and speedrun minecraft. However as it was 4 AM for the 2 neither of them wanted to stream or record, so it was just them goofing around.

Now the thing is, TommyInnit is “so good at this game”. (His words himself.) So they got through everything quickly- most definitely not cause they happened to get a really fucking good seed. Obviously just cause Tommy is jesus, no other reason what so ever. (Also words from himself.)

The part they struggled at was the portal. Tubbo and Tommy were truly struggling. At one point the brunette almost just started crying- they were both way to sleep deprived for this shit. Tommy had been bent over for far too long trying to concentrate and that didn’t work well with his binder.

“Jesus fucking chirst Tubbo,, my chest hurtssss,,,,” He conplained to the shorter one. The brown haired boy just sighed. “Dude, please take it off.” The other huffed at that response before messing up the portal for the 7th time and getting annoyed. “No- I’m not taking it off. It’s whatever, besides fuck my ribs they can suffer! I wanna be flat.”

Tubbo was expecting that response. Tommy rarely ever actually got close to talking about his self destructive tendencies, he’d always end up just joking about them. Then the brunette thought of an idea. “If you don’t take it off I’ll ring Wilbur.”

“...”

It was silent for a moment.

“You won’t.” Tommy muttered. He didn’t want Wilbur to know he was doing stuff like this again. Last time he binded for over 8 hours and Wilbur found out the older lectured him then drove to his house just to hug him. Yes, it was nice to be hugged by the man he considered his brother- but it was humiliating. 

No one wants the person they look up to to know they’re hurting. Especially Tommy.

“Tommy just take it off, I will ring him right now.”

Tommy didn’t know what to do. He just scoffed and ignored his friend. Conversation ended after Tubbo was tabbed out for a second and they managed to make the portal. They were both silent but still playful as ever, talking without words. Tommys character hit him away before entering the nether first smiling at the achievement.

Then the joining call noise went off and Tommys heart sank.

‘SHIT-‘ He thought to himself before mustering a small “Heyyyy Wilbur!” Just cause of this Wilbur immediately knew something was up. The eldest had checked twitch when Tubbo called him and he saw that neither were streaming + it was 4 AM. So this wasn’t a bit.

Oh dear god what did Tommy do?

“Tubbo what happened, why’d you add me to a call. It’s 4AM for you 2.” Wilbur spoke, his tired voice ringing with authority. 

While Wilbur asked that Tommy was spamming Tubbo in /msg.

TommyInnit: DUDE WHAT THE HELL?  
TommyInnit: DUDE WHAT THE HELL?  
TommyInnit: DUDE WHAT THE HELL?  
Tubbo_: Take it off right now and I won’t say anything

“Hello..?” Wilbur said, wondering why he didn’t get a response from the 2.

TommyInnit: Fcuk off I’m not taking it fof  
TommyInnit: Fuck*  
TommyInnit: Off*

And with that the shortest had given up. “TOMMY HAS BEEN BINDING FOR 29 HOURS AND HE WON’T TAKE IT OFF!” The younger brunette shouted, catching both others off guard.

“𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩?” 

Tommy didn’t know what to say. How could he defend himself? He can’t say it’s a bit- Wilbur won’t believe that. Dear god he hates feeling vulnerable. 

“Uhh-.. R-Relax big man! It’s not that big of a deal I promise- It’s fine! I’m fine!” The 6’3 blonde quickly said, stuttering a bit whilst trying to come to his own defense. “Fine?! Tommy that’s not fine! Take it off right fucking now!” He told him sternly. Tommy wanted to listen. He really did- the gremlin of a child felt like he had too. But he just couldn’t.

Tommy could lie.

That’s a thing he could do.

But that involves lying to Wilbur and he’s a really bad liar and if he gets caught Wilbur might be disappointed and-

No, shut up Tommys head- lie.

“Ok, ok, ok! I’m taking it off right now- calm down,,” He grumbled as convincing as the blonde could- which wasn’t that good as he sucked ass at lying but that’s ok. 

“Show me your shoulder then.”

Fuck.

“Huh? Why?” Tommy said awkwardly starting to panic. “If you truly have just taken off your binder, show me your shoulder as it shouldn’t have a binder strap on it.” Tommy started fumbling around trying to see if he pull it down just enough to be out of sight but he couldn’t.

“...ok I’ll take it off.”

Wilbur sighed. “Thank you, Toms.” Tubbo started talking again- or more so instead of talking just clapping lightly into his mic. Tommy did as told and took of the binder a wave of relief washing over him as he could breathe again.

The eldest of the 3 hung up to go back to sleep and Tubbo and Tommy carried on speed running before giving up and just sleeping on call.

“Hey Tommy?”

“Yes, Tubbo?”

“Your shit at making nether portals.”

“Fuck you, Tubbo.”


	3. Insanity [MANBURG FESTIVAL]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request:  
> Tommy just like snapping during the festival when Tubbo dies, instead of Wilbur pushing the button its Tommy 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad i’m sorry, also i tried to post this 4 times but it just posted the first setence so idk what’s up with that
> 
> //MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH  
> //HURT NO COMFORT

Tommy stared in utter disbelief as the death notice popped up.

Tubbo_ was slain by [Subscribe To Technoblade]

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Wilbur said that this wouldn’t happen.

Did Tommy bring in another traitor?

The young boy desperately tried to collect his thoughts before quickly just deciding that Techno is a traitor. Why else would his own motherfucking brother kill his best friend- there was no other reasoning.

Tommy had brought in a traitor. Wilbur said they couldn’t trust any Americans as of now but no- Tommy just couldn’t listen, could he? No he had to let the pig join. If he hadn’t of let Techno join the war this wouldn’t be happening.

Tubbo is dead because of Tommy.

Every part of his body was screaming, his voice wanting to call out the brunettes name but he couldn’t give away his spot. He looked over at Wilbur. Will didn’t even look phased- why does he not look phased?

Is he also a traitor? Is everyone a traitor? Is Tommy doomed to just be in a constant repeat of Eret? Everyone was out to get him from the start won’t they- this isn’t his fault it’s everyone else’s! Tubbo should’ve listened when the blonde said to trust no one.

Wilbur was half right when he said they were the villians. Wilbur and everyone else besides the dead bee obsessed boy and himself were the villains.

Tommy and Tubbo and Tubbo are the heroes.

And the heroes do whatever they have to do to get rid of the villains, right?

This wasn’t something a child should ever of had to ask himself. None of this should be happening to him. And ye knew that- he knew that a bit too well. 

Within a matter of seconds he was off the roof of the building and looking for the button Button was gone. Why was the button gone? Right- Wilburs a traitor. Only he could assess the button. Tommy thought to himself before deciding it would be hidden. He looked around all the hills, finding a stone shaped penis.

Normally he’d take a moment to laugh at it with Tubbo- but he can’t. No, Tubbos dead- he's as dead as can be. And it’s everyone else’s fault.

Then he realized. That wasn’t here before. No, this was his land before all of this. This was never here. The blonde would’ve remembered if it was. He started mining through it finding a long hallway. He smirked to himself.

He walked down it at first. Then he started to speed up. Soon he was full on sprinting down the hallway- reaching the small room quickly and eying the button. Without hesitation he moved his hand to the trigger of all the TNT laced across what once was his land.

And he pushed it.


	4. A Tired Gremlin [Tired!Tommy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> sleepy tommy, just like since tommy is honest, quiet and calm while hes sleepy and ive been like wanting to request this since forever.
> 
> so tommy just wakes up and he just feels super duper sleepy and he just wanders around with everyone looking at him and whenever someone asks him anything hes just calm and honest which makes everyone scared. uh idk what else but you can add more stuff if u want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of the story Tommy, Phil, Techno, and Wilbur all live together.
> 
> Ages in story cause I'm pretty sure irl Wilbur is older but I don't like that:  
> Tommy: 16  
> Wilbur: 20  
> Techno: 21  
> Phil: 25

"Tommy... Toms-... Gremlin child! I swear to god if your ignoring me..-" Tommys eyes opened slowly looking for the source of the voice griping at him, seeing Wilbur crouched over him poking the blondes cheek continuously. He swatted the others hand away and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What do you want, big man..?" The younger asked softly looking over at him tiredly. "Techno brought back scones from the store. Plus its 10 am- you should be awake and walking around."

Tommy looked at Wilbur confused for a second as the brunette didn't have the best of sleeping schedules either so he was never one to make fun of someone elses. "Phils words not mine." The other added, making his previous statement make a bit more sense.

The child mustered a nod before shooing away Will. The elder left the room and Tommy got up and changed.

All his white/red and white/blue shirts were dirty so he put on his pink one before then also changed into his fundy hoodie (which he got for free, he'd never spend money on a furry.) 

Tommy walked out of his room and went downstairs, stumbling a bit. At the very bottom step the blonde misstepped and Techno- who happened to be walking by- caught him. 

"Careful." The pink haired man grunted. "Sorry big T..." The other mumbled, moving away from Techno and walking to the kitchen.

As Wilbur said there was indeed scones on the table. Phil was sitting down, drinking coffee and eating one. Wilbur was sitting by him and eating what seemed to be his 3rd scone. The shorter yet older man looked up at Tommy and waved. "Good morning, Toms." The father figure said, smiling at the boy.

"Good morning dad.." He mumbled and sat down, grabbing one of the pastries and picking at it.

Both men froze for a second and just went silent. Phil was trying to process what the younger blonde had just said before Wilbur burst out laughing.

"HE- HE CALLED YOU DAD!" Wilbur said through his laughter, clutching at his stomach and hitting his hand on the counter. 

Tommy just looked confused looking at the brunette. "wha... huh?" The child was confused and tired- nothing anyone was saying made sense to him. "Kid, are you ok?" The eldest asked, looking at Tommy worriedly while Wilbur was just laughing his ass off.

"Yea? I think so, I'm only sad at night or when... YouTube joke." The youngest's brain was too tired to think of a joke so instead just saying "joke" sounded like the best option. Will almost fell off of his chair from laughter trying to compose himself. "Why is Wilbur being loud?" Techno grumbled while walking into the kitchen.

"TOMMY CALLED PHIL DAD!" The brunette answered almost immediately, doing that semi-yell/really loud talking voice that isn't quite a yell he does. "Oh, cool." The pig obsessed man said with a monotone voice.

"How much sleep did you get, kid? You look tired." Phil questioned, kind of concerned. Tommy was never this calm, especially when he does something embarrassing.

"Mmm.. I went to sleep at around se-seven I think?" He responded as truthfully as he could- the younger blonde really didn't remember when he went to sleep. It was either 7 or 8. "I went to sleep whenever I heard Techno's alarm go off."

Wilbur just had to excuse himself from the room so he could stop laughing, besides the brown haired man knew that Phil would deal with this and get Tommy to go back to sleep. He wasn't needed here, plus the fact he had work so had to skedaddle.

"Tommy why the hell were you up so late?" Phil asked in that fatherly tone of voice that would occasionally pop up on streams. "Uhhh.. 'm sorry.. I was editing a video and talking to Tubbooo...." The youngest said, stretching out Tubbo's name in a sing-song way. He finally took a bite from his scone, laying his forehead on the cold granite island counter.

Phil got up and sat next to Tommy, patting his head. "You don't normally stay up editing, something up?" 

The fatherly figure asked. Techno walked out of the room with a plate of scones and the frozen lasagna he had been heating up while this was all going down.

"No.. just my videos have been doing oddly well and I don't wanna disappoint my viewers or somethin'.. ya know?" This response triggered a sigh from Phil. 

"Your viewers won't be disappointed if ya take a break- and I don't want you staying up that late. Go back to sleep I'll make Techno and Wilbur leave you alone- you get to sleep until dinner, ok?" He told Tommy and Tommy just simply nodded, getting up and walking back to his room.

As soon as he laid on his bed he just passed out. He didn't even get under his blanket- just passed right out. Wilbur walked in- now calm- and tucked him in softly making sure not to wake him. The brunette then walked out.


	5. MCYT’s Walking In On you... (CRACKFIC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crackfic of scenes with diffrent mcyt’s walking in on you doing diffrent things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my neighbors are so fucking loud and i’m so tired hhhhhhh

MCYT’S WHEN YOUR CRYING IN A BATHROOM:

Phil:  
He’d knock on the stall door and ask if your ok, he’d probably leave to buy you icecream then come back and give it to you. If you say anything heavily concerning i’d imagine he’d offer to get you a therapist.  
Things he’d say-  
“Kid? You doing ok in there?”  
“Hey, it’s ok.”  
“Um.. want icecream?”

Wilbur:  
He wouldn’t knock- he’d just fucking kick down the door or some shit. He would listen to why your sad and use himself as an example of what to do, def would tell you your not alone. He’d also def lock the main bathrooms door to make sure no one else comes in.  
Things he’d say-  
“Hey, it’s gonna get better- i’ve been in your situation before.”

Techno:  
He would be completely silent- like you would not know hes in the bathroom. He’d prob spam text Phil or Wilbur until they came into the bathroom to help you.  
Things he’d say-  
“uhhh.. um.. y-you good?”

Tubbo:  
He’d knock softly on the stall and ask if you wanted to talk, he’d listen to you for how ever long you needed and would validate your feelings. He’d just sit outside the stall on the sink counter or on the floor and listen.  
Things he’d say-  
“Mhm.. yea..”  
“That fucking sucks.”  
“That’s not very pogchamp of them....”

MCYT’S WALKING IN ON YOU CHANGING:

Tommy:  
He would walk into the room probably taking about a piss he just took, look at you, look you up and down, and then scream at the top of his lungs and run out the room.  
Things he’d say-  
“You would never believe the piss I just took-“  
“AAHHHHHHHHHHHH-“

Niki:  
She’d walk in and the second she notices you changing would jsut immediately turn around and close the door.  
Things she’d say-  
“Oh- sorry!”

Ranboo:  
He’d walk in and flinch like he just got jump scared. Probably then run away, you’d have to comfort him later on.  
Things he’d say-  
“OH- CHEESE!”

Wilbur:  
Wil would walk in and jump slightly, then immediately turn around and close the door. He probably fumble with the lock but then realize that’d lock him in with you and gives up.  
Things he’d say-  
“AH-“  
“Door- lock- lock door please!”

Minx:  
She’d walk in, see you changing and just go silent before closing the door behind her and ask where you got your underwear from or some shit.  
Things she’d say-  
“Your going out dressed like that?”  
“Where’d you get that bra from, damn.”

MCYT’S WALKING IN ON YOU PUTTING ON MAKEUP:

Wilbur:  
He’d walk in and look at you, nod, and just leave. Prob wouldn’t close door to annoy you.  
Things he’d say:  
“*head bop*”

Dream:  
He’d come in, look at you for a second then ask what you want for dinner.  
Things he’d say-  
“Mcdonald’s or ChickFilA for dinner?”

Tubbo:  
He’d walk in and just sit on your bed in silence. After a bit he’d ask what your doing then ask if you could put it on him.  
Things he’d say-  
“What’s that?”  
“I like the fancy black things on your eye!!”  
“You look swag!”  
“Can you put that stuff on me too?”

Phil:  
He’d walk in, watch you apply the makeup for a bit then ask where you’re going then probably jsut leave the room.  
Things he’d say:  
“Hey- oh..”  
“Where ya going?”  
“You look pog.”


	6. Hurt/Comfort (BULLIED!TOMMY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommys parents are out for 3 months on a long ass buisness trip, in that time the blonde is dropped off at Wilburs house to stay. However it is still the school year and a with staying at someone elses house his parents aren't gonna be the ones to get called if he gets into a one-way "fight" at school. Wilbur will be the one called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ranted about this for at least 2 days to my friend on discord, so now yall get to read it too >:D  
> also if you can't tell this is gonna be slightly based off that time he practically admitted to being bullied on stream by saying he got punched a lot by a kid during school. Also I live in Texas- I have no idea how British school systems work so I just wrote it like how mine is
> 
> as usual tell me + provide a clip of him saying so if tommy is uncomfortable with these types of fics :)

Tommy walked down the hallway, scratching at his long sleeved red and white shirt that was always shown in streams. A bruise that was hidden under it itched a lot as it healed so he couldn't help scratching at it.

He stopped at his locker, grabbing a textbook for his 2nd period. Fumbling through his backpack trying to find his pencil and his science journal he turned around and saw Chase- the american transfer student who constantly hit him during class- walking towards him.

The blonde immediately started to rush himself debating whether or not to jsut book it to class without a pencil or journal. However he was not fast enough to get away from the other.

Within a matter of seconds his head was shoved harshly into his locker, his nose slamming into the back wall of it and his cheek getting scraped by the rigid edges of the locker. He groaned and muttered every cuss word he knew, blood starting to trickle down into his mouth from his nose.

Chase started laughing to himself when Tommy backed out of his locker and clutched his now bleeding nose, obviously in pain. The asshole then walked away and no one else seemed to care that their classmate was hurt.

He stood in the hallway for a bit more before calming down, rubbing his eyes harshly as TommyInnit never cries- even when injured. He eventually found the things he needed for class and walked off to class.

The second he enters the classroom he is sent to the nurse. Once at the nurse he is immediately sent to the principals office. And after being sent around the school he is questioned. He wish this day never happened, Chase never hit his face. The asshat only ever hit his arm or kicked his knee, but never his face. His arm and knees he could hide. The blonde could not hide his face though.

In a moment of panic the gremlin of a child said he got into a fight and the office workers believed it seeing as Tommy did not have the best reputation. No, he never got into fights. But he did constantly yell at kids and curse out teachers, so getting into a fight was a valid excuse.

“Who was the other kid you got into a fight with? No one else has been sent to the nurse bruised up..” The front office lady asked, trying to think about everyone who’s been sent to the nurse today. “I’m not a snitch.” The blonde responded, staring at the ground.

After a lot of more questions he was given the option to get suspended or say who the other kid was. He couldn’t say who the other kid was- cause truthfully it wasn’t a fight and if he ratted out Chase he’d definitely get jumped. So he chose the option of getting suspended.

He’s told to call someone. He can’t call his parents, they’re out of town. Maybe he can call Badlinu and act like he’s his parent? No, Badlinu is in class. Tommy sighed, knowing who he had to call but not wanting to do it. The principal stated intensely at the boy until the gremlin folded and called Wilbur.

The phone rings once.

Is Wil gonna pick up?

The phone rings again.

Please don’t pick up, Wilbur.

The phone rings a 3rd time.

Don’t anwser.

The phone rings a 4th time and the call is accepted. Tommy sighs and puts the phone to his ear.

["Toms? Aren't you in school?"] The older mans voice rings through his ears. "Yea- um.. about that," The blonde could hear Wil shift around. God, getting a Wilbur lecture wasn't what he wanted at all right now. "I um.. I-I got into a fight again. Can you pick me up? I'm suspended for a week." He croaked out.

Silence followed.

["Again?"]

Yea.. again. I need you to pick me up, Big Man." The younger mumbled already regretting this. He shouldve just taken his chances and called badlinu. ["....I'll be there in a hour or 2."] Tommy almost shit his pants hearing that, immediately dropping his phone once Wil hung out. Wilbur sounded pissed, which yes- was reasonable but the blonde hated having the brunette mad at him. He genuinely thought of him like a brother you'd just never catch him saying that outloud.

Meanwhile at Wilburs workplace, the brunette was agravated. Tommy's school was a long ass drive away from where Wil lived, usually the child would just take a bus. But in this case he couldn't as it was mid day.

He got up and went to go tell his boss that he had to pick up someone and therefor had to leave early. Walking into his bosses office, he knocked on the already open door. "Hey, I have to go pick up my little br-.. a child I am watching over from school, he got in a fight. Can I leave early?"

His boss gave him permission and with that the brunette was off, leaving the building and going to his car. It was about a 55 minute drive, it'd normally be longer but luckily as it was 10:36 am there was barely any traffic. He parked his car and walked into the school, heading to the front office.

Tommy was sitting, curled up in a chair in the principal's office hiding his face not wanting to let Wilbur see him in this state- he felt small as being injured wasn't something that happened to TommyInnit. The tall JD kinnie walked past the Schlatt stan and talked to the lady ath the front desk, signing a paper before then tapping the blondes shoulder to indicate to follow him.

As they walked to the car the child hid his face in his fundy merch hoodie, that hoodie- besides being merchandise for a furry- was a huge comfort object for him. Tommy tried to sit in the seat that was behind Wilbur so the other wouldn't be able to see him, but there was a bunch of boxes there so he couldn't. So instead he laid his face against the window and hoped to dear god Wilbur would not look in the mirror at him.

It was silent for about 5 minutes before Wilbur spoke.

"The hell did you do you little gremlin? You got suspended for 5 days dude." Tommy couldn't think of an excuse and knew that he was a bad liar so having one wouldn't work either. "Tommy?" "It's fine big man, this happens a lot.." The child mumbled, drawing a smiley face with the fog on the window from his breath.

Fine? Tommy-" He looked back at the JSchlatt stan finally noticing the bloody tissue in his nose, his scraped cheek, and his darkly bruised armed that appeared to have been there for a while. Silence fell over the car.

"Tommy, who hit you?"

The tall bitches voice was oddly emotionless which honestly scared the fuck out of the blonde. "...it was a fight Wil, that involves getting hit. Besides, I hit him back so it's even!" He responded. Wilbur sighed, staring down Tommy. "Your knuckles aren't bruised or bandaged, you didn't hit anyone. Don't lie to me."

Fuck.

Tommy paused, he knew he was bad at lying but damn Wilbur did not hesitate to call him out. "Just some kid.." The gremlin child mumbled, looking anywhere but at Wil. "Based on the bruise on your arm alone I'm guessing this isn't the first time something's happened. Why haven't you told me, Toms? Do your parents know?" 

"When the fuck did you get smart, big man? Have you gained knowledge from Techno?" Tommy teased, trying to just get the subject to be anything but this. He had joked about this stuff on stream and Wilbur knew thiss- however Wil thought it was just that, jokes. The fact that Tommy might actually been getting bullied made Wilbur feel shitty for not noticing.

"Tommy you can't just change the subject, we need to talk about this. How long as this fucker been beating you? Do you parents know? Does Tubbo know..?"

The blonde was just trying not to cry, he could tell Wilbur was concerned. He didn't like Wilbur- the man he considered his older brother, his idol, the person he looks up too- to know that he wasn't as strong and mature as he said he was. TommyInnit doesn't cry, especially in front of others.

After another minute of silence Tommy answered. "He's been doing this for 4 months, he just never hit my face before. He would just punch my arm during class, if it'd ever bruise I would just wear a long sleeve shirt or a hoodie." Tommy took a breath to keep himself from crying, trying to keep his voice straight, sinking into his hoodie. TommyInnit never cries. "My parents don't know.. they just think I get into fights. Please, d-don't tell them, Wil. I-.. I don't want them to know." Tommy rubbed his eyes. TommyInnit never cries. "Tubbo doesn't know either.. no one knows, ok?"

Wilbur sighed heavily, pure anger in his eyes. He has never been so tempted to murder a child before now. The shorter thought the brunette was mad at him and started to tear up, a few tears escaping his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. 

"I-I'm sorry Wil... Please, I'm sorry, d-don't be mad at me..." He was litteraly curled into a ball, his now red from crying cheek pressed against the window as he hugged onto the hoodie.

Wilburs heart broke at this, looking back at him, reaching an arm back and patting Tommys head. The other arm still driving. "Toms, I'm not mad at you. I would never be mad at you for something like this. It's ok, breathe. I am mad at the little shit that hurt you." Tommy kept wiping away his tears, feeling oddly comforted by Wilbur. Embarrassed at the same time but comforted. 

The rest of he car ride was silent as Wilbur just slowly rubbed his thumb on Tommys arm. The older wasn’t the best at comforting people but he was trying his best. An occasional sniffle from Tommy would be heard.

Once they got back to Wilburs apartment/Tommys temporary household, Tommy asleep at this point

The brunette carried in the gremlin of a child bridal style- which would be hard for anyone else as Tommy is tall as hell, trying not to wake him. He walked in and set Tommy down on his bed- Wil had just been sleeping on the couch for the past few days as he was not about to let the child be on the couch- and walked to look at his “first aid” area. (AKA a bunch of hamilton bandaids and one of those brown big bottle things that is full of liquid that stings like hell and bubbles up that parents always say “don’t hurt.") Tommy stirred in his sleep, shifting around before just rolling of the couch.

“oH MOTHERFUCKING SHIT BITCH FUCK-“

Wilbur practically became a horror movie villian with how fast he ran back into the living room, calming down once he saw Tommy on the floor and not actually hurt.  
“Calm down, gremlin.”

“Fuck you old hag.” He grumbled, laying his head on the cold floor. His cheek felt better on the cold. “Do you come up with new insults when your injured? Maybe I just need to bop you on the head before every stream- it’ll make you funnier.” The other quickly reposnded, crouching down and helping the blonde sit up.

The younger stuck his tongue out at him, Wil stuck his tongue out back. “I’m not Phil so I therefor do not have a bunch of first aid shit laying around, I have bandaids though. We shall have to subtle for these until I can go to the store.”

Wilbur put a bandade on the bridge of Tommys nose, 2 on the scratch on his cheek from the locker rim in a X form, and a bigger square one on the darkest bruise from his arm. “Yeaaaa... t-thanks big man.” Tommy said, smiling lightlyr and scratching the back of his neck. “Anytime, child.”

“What do you want for lunch?”

“uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... what’s that place that you have that Big Q made fun of me not having?”

“....taco bell?”

Ye.”

“I’m giving you the option to pick anything for lunch Toms.”

“And i’m saying tacobell! Is it my choice or not, dipshit?!”

“Ok damn i’ll order you tacobell you little gremlin of a child.” Tommy shouted pog and smiled brightly. “Yay!”

“Stream on my computer while Im gone and I will fight you.. also dm me your order.” Wilbur then walked out, grabbing his wallet on the way out. Tommy jumped up, immediately going to Wils room.

Tommy went on discord via Wilburs computer, smiling widely at the sight of the others account. He messaged Techno; [“HELLO PIG MAN- this is WilburSoot speaking. I am professional and wish to record a video with you.”]

~Technoblade is typing~

[”Tommy how did you get Wils account?”]

["You mjet be fun at patried, fkcu yu og to yll”]

[”Ok, Tommy”]

He wanted to go live but then got an idea. Wilbur will be streaming with the gang later, he had mentioned it this morning. Tommy was smiling, about to live up to the tittle Gremlin child.

Wilbur got home with the Tacobell, giving Tommy his order. It was just 1 taco and that was it. They ate then Wilbur excused himself to go stream. “Chat doesn’t know your staying with me, don’t be loud, ok?” Tommy nodded, still eating his singular taco.

Wil walked off going to go stream among us. Tommy waited, finishing his taco after 20 minutes. Wil had about 25,000 veiwers as of now, making Tommys plan even better. He grabbed a pot and a pan and clanged them loudly together before then busting into Wils room.

“CHAT HELP I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED PLEASE CHAT-“

The blonde was immediately swatted away from the other.

“CHILD SHUT THE FUCK UP IM STREAMING!” Wil shouted back, closing his door on Tommys face. Phil just bursted out in laughter, Techno was just silent, and Tubbo was excited to hear his friend.

Later on twitter #FreeTommyInnit2020 became trending 1 in US and 4 in the UK. Techno flew out to Wilburs place like 1 day later and Phil and Tubbo drove over. They all chilled out for the remaining time of Tommy being suspended from school. Techno, Phil, and Wilbur later on went to Tommys school and threatened to leak on Twitter they endorse bullying which then got the bully expelled. Phil had to genuinely hold back Wil and Techno from committing murder.

The end :]


	7. We’ll Be Ok (ABUSER!SCHLATT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is hurting, Quackity is hurting more. But the older still needs to comfort the younger.
> 
> (this is low key kinda a vent but we don’t need to talk about that-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this during election to avoid that fact that my basic human rights might about to be taken away 😃👍
> 
> TW// PHYSICAL AND VERBAL ABUSE

Quackity laid in his and Schlatts bed, staring at the ceiling. Schlatt was asleep beside him, snoring loudly as always. However the loud snores were not enough to cut through Quackitys thoughts.

His mind was racing as he fought back tears, memories of everything practically hitting him in the face. Maybe cause he was indeed hit in the face.

-“You fucking useless piece of- why the fuck did I even let you be vice president?!”-  
-”Your a shitty vice president and shitty boyfriend!-”  
-”God I fucking hate your lazy ass so much!”-

It always hurt when he brought in their relationship.

But it was Quackity’s fault, he was a shitty vice president. It wasn’t the goat mans fault- it couldn’t be. He deserved to be hit and he deserved to be yelled at. He deserved everything Schlatt did to him.

The black haired man shifted to his side, being careful not to tug at the blanket as he didn’t wanna wake Schlatt up. Last time he did that he literally had a black eye for a week.

He remembered how he had to try and hide it with his hair, using his beanie to push down his bangs. He remembered having to lie to Tubbo and Fundy. He remembered everything.

He wished he didn’t remember the bad stuff.

He wished all the bad memories of his boyfriend would just go away- so he wouldn’t have to lie every time he said they were happy together.

The short man rubbed his eyes, not wanting to cry cause he was a loud crier. Then he heard something come from outside him and Schlatts room.

A soft sob echoed through the hallways.

No one would’ve heard it besides Quackity- as everyone else was asleep. Or at least he thought everyone else was asleep.

Who is crying and why is said person crying?

He got up slowly, freezing when the bed made a creaking noise. He waited a good 5 seconds before confirming the abusive fuck wouldn’t be waking up and leaving the room.

He walked down the empty hallway trying to follow the sound of the sobs as best he could, eventually stopping at Tubbos room. He froze for a second growing more concerned. If it was Nikki or Fundy crying he probably would just not care- but he cared about the kid.

Tubbo was like a little sibling to him in some weird way. It hurt to hear him crying.

The older pauses for a second trying to decide what to do before softly knocking on the door as quietly as he could. “Tubbo?” He whispered softly, leaning his head against the wooden door.

The sounds of curing stopped for a second before faint footsteps could be heard. Tubbo opened the door, looking up at Quackity and rubbing his nose. The brunettes eyes were red and puffy, he had definitely been crying.

But what caught most of Quackitys attention was the big bruise on the boys forehead and his scraped elbows. 

“Holy fuckin shit dude-.. w-what happened?” He muttered, his eyes darting around further examine the child. Tubbo looked down while scratching his neck. “U-uh.. I um- I fell.. and hit my head.” He said as if trying to remember something.

Maybe this excuse would work for someone else. But it didn’t work for Quackity. No- it didn’t work for the older cause that was exactly what Schlatt tells him whenever the goat bitch hits him. 

It was silent for a bit. The only noises to be heard was an occasional bird chirping or their president snoring.

“Tubbo, what did he do to you?”

At that the younger boy seemed to panic not knowing what to say until he just started tearing up. “I- u-um- I- he- nothing-“ The bee obsessed boy desperately tried to say something- anything- to defend the goat man.

-“Tubbo, you tell anyone what happened and you’ll get beat even more then you did now- you hear me?”-

Those words echoed through the brunettes head, he didn’t notice it but soon Tubbo was hyperventilating. His breathes were uneven and jagid and his sight was blurry and his chest hurt and everything hurt oh god he can’t breathe-

“H-Hey- Tubbo, kid I’m here.. I-I’m right here, hey- breathe..! Listen to my voice, it’s ok. Breathe. He can’t hurt you, Schlatts asleep. He’s fast asleep. It’s ok.”

The older of the 2 said frantically, trying to comfort the other. Quackity hugged the brunette awkwardly but it was clearly effective as Tubbo immediately grasped onto Big Q. He gripped onto Quackitys shirt for dear life trying to get his breathes even. 

Once he calmed down the black haired man picked up Tubbo bridal style and carried him to the white house. Tubbo was still clutching onto Quackitys shirt, crying softly.

The older set down the younger on a counter, grabbing some bandages and a healing potion. He pointed to the brunettes arm figuring it’d be best to just not speak. The bee obsessed boy got the hint and held out the arm with the scraped elbow. He flinched at the touch of the bandage as Big Q wrapped the white cloth around it.

He then moved on to the others forehead still not speaking a word, putting a bandaid where the dark brown bruise was. “Are you ready to talk about it?” He asked softly, looking at the child with sympathy.

It was silent for a moment before Tubbo nodded. “U-um.. I- I wasn’t doing paperwork so he uh.. h-he shoved me to the ground and stomped on my head and k-kept his foot there until I-I promised to do the papers.. and stuff...” The brunette said softly, tearing up and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Quackity fell silent before pulling Tubbo into a hug. “Fuck him, if he hurts you again do not be afraid to tell me. I’ll beat his fucking ass with drugs, yea?” He said as he pat the child’s head. The bee obsessed boy nodded into the others chest, starting to cry again.

They stood there for awhile. Big Q hugged Tubbo for as long as he needed too. He was doing what he wish someone else had done for him.


	8. Panic Attack (VENT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s 2 am, i passed out at like 7:30 pm and woke up at 10:30pm i am not sleeping tonight even tho i wanna so uhhh here have a vent 😃👍  
> This is legit just me putting my mental issues and problems onto Tommy, i have genuine memory loss shit in my brain (yes it’s been diagnosed by doctors) so that might make some stuff in here make more sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//  
> -Mention of Insomnia  
> -Panic attacks  
> -Self harm  
> -Empty threats of abuse
> 
> as always if tommy says he’s uncomfortable with these fics tell me + send a clip of him saying so

Tommy sat at the dinner table, tapping his foot repeatedly on the floor. His mom was in the kitchen cooking food while also spontaneously “helping” the blonde. Whether or not you could call what she was doing helping was heavily debatable.

She had pretty much just been yelling at him over diffrent things about math, which he probably deserved. He was an idiot after all. He could never remember anything involving math equations- which yes, he did have memory problems so it was reasonable but he still probably deserved this.

The thing he was being yelled about as of right now was what X was- like math. Math shit. Math sucks ass, has he mentioned that? He hated math so, so, so much. It always made him feel like an idiot.

“What is X?”  
“What?”  
“God fucking- WHAT IS X?”  
“ITS X BY ITSELF I DONT KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS??”  
“TOMATHY WHAT IS FUCKING X?! GOD YOU DESERVE TO BE BEATEN!”  
“I- I DONT KNOW!”

Tears started to dwell in his eyes as he flinched at every word his mother spoke and before he could do anything tears started to slip down his cheek. And soon it was hard to breathe as he tried to contain his breathes but it was ok cause he deserved this. 

After a bit what his mother was asking of him started to actually make sense after she started to shut up and let him look at the paper and try to understand himself. He wrote down 1 was X by itself always means 1- that was something Tubbo had taught him a while back. Maybe it was Phil who taught him it. All he knew was that one of his friends taught him it cause honestly everything he learns is from his friends.

He stays silent going back to little box of refusing to ask for help from his parents, trying to stop crying. “Go to your fucking room and calm down you brat.” He heard MotherInnit say from the kitchen. He immediately got up and practically booked it to his room, closing his door and taking in such a huge breathe.

He tried to hold it as to contain his breathing but the yelling from earlier started to sink in. Panic set in, his breathing pattern suddenly becoming very, very fucked.

His back slid down the door and he started to sit on the ground, chugging his knees and shoulders and face and just doing anything he could to give him the slightest bit of comfort. Every breathe he took just made it harder to breathe- which how fast his heart was beating he genuinely felt like he might be having a heart attack.

Tears continued to pour from his eyes as Tommy struggled to breathe and after about 5 minutes he pulled out his phone and started typing on discord. His discord always opens to Tubbos DMs so he immediately started typing. At some point he think his thumbs hit another DM- but it didn’t bother him cause he was too focused on typing. He was panicking and his short friend could always help.

Normally he hated venting but seeing as he could barely breathe he desperately wanted to talk about what was happening. He put his phone down after hitting send and went back to panicking, what little calmness venting gave him immediately gone. Honestly the fact that he had even just admitted to feeling emotion other then anger and happiness to Tubbo hadn’t even dawned on him.

He started to hit his head, scratch his arm, even considered slamming his head on the door until he passed out. Then he remembered that was he was doing could be a form of self harm. Oh god is he no longer clean? How clean was he in the first place?? Gotta be at least a month right- no, maybe 2.

He checked his phone again swiping away the discord notifications and going to the “I Am Sober” app he installed awhile back when he was 4 months clean of cutting to brag. God he remembered that- he didnt know how he stayed clean for that long. He could probably never stay clean that long again- why is he even trying?

If Tommy does “it” now it’ll only put him back a month. Then he can go back to staying clean. Just a minor set back- it doesn’t matter. 

Without realizing it he had already grab the razor blade he had hidden in his laundry bin. 

But what about his friends? They care. He knows they care- but then again they won’t need to know. No one needs to know. This is ok, Tommy deserves this.

He rolled up his cacky shorts and started to cut his upper thigh, not too deeply. Deep cuts leave scars- but not deep cuts don’t make as much blood. He cut some deep ones too. He kept cutting until his entire leg was burning with pain, he rolled back up his shorts and got up to change into sweats.

Welp.

He just did that.

There goes being a month clean.

His eyes burned as tears started to fall again and he rubbed his eyes profusely, the stinging of his new cuts starting to bring him back to reality. His ears stopped ringing and he started to finnaly notice the discord call sound.

Someone was calling him.

Why was someone calling him? Was it Tubbo- oh god he was venting to the brunette just a minute ago. He walked back towards his phone and grabbed it looking at his screen.

It was the sbi group chat. Why are they calling? Phil or Wilbur always plan out calls first and Techno never calls first. Plus it couldn’t be Tubbo calling cause he never spoke in the group chat besides backing up Tommy in arguments.

His eyebrows knitted together as he opened the social app to see what the fuck was happening and he quickly went back to his state of panic.

He sent the message to the group chat.

He admitted to his mom practically being verbally abusive to his literal fucking idols and family figures (plus Tubbo)

He immediately picked up the phone trying to think of some excuse. He noted that the only people in the call was the tall ass brunette that is Wilbur and Phil were in the call. Which made sense- both acted as therapists at times.

“Fuckin... uhhhhh- heyyyyy guys? What’s up?” He tried to sound calm but he was a shitty liar and the fact that he was obviously struggling to breathe was not helping. “Tommy, mate- what the fuck happened?” The older blonde asked and Tommy forced a laugh just trying to make it this seem like an ok situation.

The little ring noise discord makes when people join calls went off right as Wil started to say something. It was Techno. “uhhhhhh... do i need to fight your mom?” The pig mans monotone voice asked. In full honesty the child could not tell if he was being serious or not. Wilbur piped in with saying “Same.”

It was silent for a second or 2 and all that could be heard was Tommy trying to breathe properly. Then the JD kinnie spoke. “Seriously though Toms, it’ll be ok. Try to breathe slowly and take in less breaths. Like- fuck your mom! Ya know?” Wilbur said, laughing lightly. Despite how that was slightly cheesy it brought a small smile to Tommys face.

“I second that. Fuck ya mother.” Phil said, his smile somehow being prominent in his voice. 

After that they just chilled, played a little minecraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments or else tommy never breathes again, no more air for tommy
> 
> also side note i’m 3 days clean, not as good as my original month but ya know


End file.
